


Flirting Games

by Museu



Series: A Light In The Darkness [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diners, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museu/pseuds/Museu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is invited to a bar by his friend Jeff. Alex, Jeff’s friend is having some problems with the ladies, Dean show him how is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting Games

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Flirting Games  
> Series: A Light In The Darkness  
> Author: Muse  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairings: Sam/Dean,  
> Characters: Dean, OMCs  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: ~1,700
> 
> I wrote this about a month ago and never took the time to post it. This did not came out as I expected it and I will probably end up writing something else that's similar. But… enjoy, if you like. 
> 
> Notes/Warnings: Language, Established Relationship, WINCEST , no beta

 

                                                                              

 

Dean opens the door to the diner/bar and immediately as he walks in he spots Jeff and his friend Alex both sitting on a booth next to the window. As soon as he walks in he has the attention of half the bar and he smiles knowing perfectly well that being unavailable seems to make him even more irresistible.

“Dean my man over here.” Yells Jeff from the booth to the direct him to where they are sitting.

Jeff and his friend get up when Dean approaches. “I’m glad you made it.”  And Dean receives a one arm hug from Jeff. “This is my friend Alex, you know the collector.”Jeff wiggles his eyebrows up and down and he smacks his friend on the shoulder with one hand. 

Alex is a car collector and according to Jeff he buys classic cars and pays to get them fixed before he resales them for a higher price or keeps them for his personal collection. Jeff suggested the get together because if tonight goes well this could bring business to Dean’s shop.

Dean extends his hand and Alex shakes it with just enough force to reveal his strength. Dean raises an eyebrow knowing that tonight is going to be interesting., “Nice to meet you Alex. Firm grip you got there.” Dean says with a smile, always saying what he is thinking.

Alex shrugs before he too smiles and says, “Nice to meet you man.” 

Jeff sits next to Alex and Dean takes the seat just across from them. As soon as they sit down their waitress approaches. 

She has a smile on her face and she is carrying a small notepad to take orders and a pen in her other hand. “What can I get you guys?” 

“I can think of a few things.” Alex says and he gives her his most impressive smirk. 

The waitress is wearing a blue half apron draped over her black miniskirt. She has a white blouse revealing just enough cleavage. She looks to be in her early twenties; she is a real looker.   

Her smile falters for a just a millisecond but she redirects her sight to the other two men on the table. Jeff is the next to speak and he smiles at her apologetic for his friend’s words and orders three beers. The waitress looks at Dean for a couple seconds too long, he smiles at her and then she takes her leave. 

Alex tills his head as he sees her walk away trying to adjust his view to better see her back side. “That is one nice piece of ass.” 

“Yeah man and totally out of your league,” Jeff tells him before he smacks him in the arm again.

“What!?” And Alex looks at him with a false offended expression on his face. “I could totally hit that.” 

Jeff chuckles, “Yeah right, like you didn’t notice the way she was looking at our Dean here?” 

Dean smiles, “Nah man leave me out of this.” 

Alex looks at them both with a hint of mischief on his eyes. “First round is on me if I can’t get her number?” 

“Deal” Say both Jeff and Dean at the same time and they see Alex stand and move towards the counter where the waitress is serving other customers.

“He is something else isn’t he?” Jeff asks as soon as Alex is out of hearing range. 

Dean looks in the direction of Alex and then shakes his head with smile, “Yeah he’s something alright.” Dean turns back to Jeff,  “I expected a little less…”

“What, less of a womanizer?” Jeff asks before he lets out a huff of air clearly amused. “You are one to talk” 

Dean smiles knowing perfectly well that a little flirting has never hurt anyone. “ Hey, I have self control! Besides I am happily married man.”

Jeff shakes his head up and down as he smiles, “And don’t you forget it,” he says. “How is Sam anyways? I know he has been feeling ill for some time.” 

Dean knows that Sam can’t sometimes hide his morning sickness or his constant state of fatigue, and is natural that Jeff thinks that he is sick. To let him know that he is currently pregnant in a world where the supernatural is nearly nonexistent is not an option. 

Dean smiles knowing perfectly well why Sam has been feeling off and remembers that in the little bump in his stomach is growing his child.  “He is doing much better. And it helps that we are happy about the new baby.”

“Oh that’s great man. And when is your surrogate due, Sarah right?” Jeff asks, ignorant to the fact that it is Sam who is carrying the baby. And that Sarah is just made up as an excuse to bringing in a new baby into the house out of the blue.

“Yeah. She is due in another four months.” Dean says with a smile plastered on his face. Although in some level it saddens him that people will never know that the baby is a much a part of Sam as he/she is his. But the people who matter know, and that has to be enough.

Jeff nods, “That’s really great. And hopefully you can sweet talk Alex into getting you those cars.” 

“Yeah man, I really appreciate you fixing this up. We can really use the extra cash right now.” Dean says.

Jeff shakes his head, “Don’t sweat it. That’s what friends are for, and all those other cliches.”

“Oh hey here comes casanova. ” Dean refers to the approaching Alex, who doesn’t seem to be all that happy.

Alex hands a beer to Dean and Jeff before he sits and takes a big gulp from his. 

“So where is her number?” Jeff asks and he looks amused.

Alex lets out a huff of air. “She wasn’t even that hot.”

Both Dean and Jeff start laughing. “Right, that must have been it.” The waitress is definitely hot, that he couldn’t get her number is another issue. 

“What? Like one of you could do better?” Alex asks. 

Jeff smiles as if  knowing that there is one person who could probably do better. “I bet our man here could pull it off.” And Jeff points his chin to Dean as he speaks. 

Dean shakes his head no, “No, besides did you already forget that I’m married.” 

Alex seems to like the little game that has started and he adds, “Oh come on Dean don’t be a prude, is not like you are cheating, it is just a little flirting.”

Dean lets out a laugh because he may be a lot of things but a prude is definitely not one of them. “I bet that she will write down her number when she brings back the bill.” 

“Oh so confident are we?” Jeff asks.

Dean smirks, “Yep.” 

“You are on. If she gives you her number without you asking, I take you three classics this week.” Alexs offers. 

“Make it five.” Dean says confidently and he still wears a smile. 

Alex returns the smile clearly enjoying the challenge. “Deal.” 

“Here she comes,” Jeff says and all conversation seems to still until she approaches. 

She takes her time and she has her notepad and pen ready and a beer on her other hand. “This is from table five over there.” And she places the beer in front of Dean. Dean looks at table five and sees a smiling brunette in a black dress. He lifts the beer as a thanks and he smiles at her.

The waitress is still hanging around. And although there is two other very attractive males at the table Dean is the one who holds her interest. And as an after thought she makes a show of bending a bit to show her cleavage. “Is there anything else that I can get for you all?” And she specifically looks at Dean. 

She is making it too easy for Dean to win this bet and guarantee getting at least five classic cars as business for the shop. So why not play their little game, plus is not like he is doing anything wrong.  Deans smiles at her, “No thank you…” he looks at her name tag “Julia. But maybe later?” 

She practically giggles and Dean knows he has won. The guys see her leave and Alex is the first to talk. 

“Dude how do you that?” Both Alex and Jeff are clearly impressed that two distinct women have made a pass at Dean and he is not even trying. 

Dean lets out an amused chuckle, “What can I say? The ladies like my charms?” 

“Unbelievable,” Jeff shakes his head. “Is that how you got Sam?”

“No! Trust me, Sammy was hard to get.” Dean says and only a very few number of people know just through how many hoops he had to jump to get to where he is now. 

“Sam your girl then?” Alex asks.

“Yeah something like that.” Dean takes a swing from his beer and smiles, “Although, if I were you I wouldn’t call him that to his face.”

It takes Alex a few seconds to process what Dean just said. “Sam is a guy?” The way he says it comes out sounding with a hint of disgust. 

Dean puts down his beer and stares daggers at Alex waiting for him to say something negative about Sam. “That a problem?” Despite his defensive expression his tone is very controlled.

Alex’s response is quick, “What!? No. I just… I don’t get it man you can have any women in this bar.”

Dean relaxes again and so does Jeff apparently the last thing he wants is to have to separate his two friends if this escalated to violence. And he would no doubt defend Sam and Dean, they get enough shit from society to have his friends abandon them when it counts.

Dean picks up his beer again, “I don’t think it works that way,” he pauses for a moment and smirks, “besides you haven’t seen Sam.” Tall, dark and handsome with a heart the size of the moon and a dimpled smile that lights up the sun. Why would Dean want anyone else? 

“He is right you know? Even I think I have a man crush on Sam.” Jeff says trying to lighten the mood as well.

Dean smile slips and he points at Jeff, “Watch it, you know I can totally kick your ass.”

Jeff chuckles, “Oh trust me, I know what is good for me. Not to mention that Sam is just as capable of putting me in my place. That and I don’t think my girlfriend would appreciated it.” 

Now that they have stopped cruising, they enjoy their time together laughing and chatting. And when the waitress brings the bill she puts it directly in front of Dean before flashing him with a smile. Dean takes out his share of the bill and places it on the table. He turns the bill over and smirks. He still got it. He hands the bill to Alex, “I’ll be expecting you first thing on Monday?”

Jeff laughs so hard  and pads Alex’s shoulder in sympathy.


End file.
